Liburan Berujung Bencana?
by Lala-chan ssu
Summary: Akashi mengadakan reuni dengan para mantan anggota Vorpal Swords! Tapi ingatlah, mereka adalah para makhluk bucin dan banyak memiliki otak bersel satu jadi pasti kacau. Tapi...apa benar-benar kacau?/HAREM UKESHI/ending KuroAka/DLDR/EDITED. UPDATE LONGER OMAKE. MONGGO DIBACA


**Liburan Berujung Bencana?**

**By Lala-chan ssu**

**Pair: Harem!Akashi, ending KuroAka**

**Rated: M untuk ending *lenny face* /woy**

**Disclaimer: Kurobas hanya punya Om FujiTada. Kalo punya saya KiyoHana dan canon dari kapan tau**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, nista, kebobrokan VS, everyone is gay for Akashi, TYPO, hasil kebut, timeline sekitar 10 tahunan setelah Last Game**

**Gak suka? Gak usah baca**

**Mau baca? Selamat datang di neraka WHAHAHA**

~~oo00oo~~

"Mari kita berlibur."

Seorang Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah menyangka bahwa satu kalimat yang terdiri dari tiga kata itu akan membawa penyesalan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Semuanya berawal amat sangat normal. Berawal dari sebuah pesan yang ia kirimkan di grup Vorpal Swords untuk berlibur bersama sekalian reuni. Sudah berapa tahun sejak mereka bertemu dan kebetulan waktu liburan sudah dekat jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengajak mereka liburan bersama. Ia senang karena teman-temannya memberi respon positif terhadap ajakannya dan setuju untuk berlibur bersama. Mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke penginapan yang memiliki pemandian air panas. Semua sudah diurus mulai tempat dan tiket kereta.

Akashi sama sekali tak menyangka ia akan menyesali keputusan ini.

~~oo00oo~~

"Apa semuanya sudah lengkap?"

Akashi melirik sekeliling. Seluruh anggota vorpal swords nampak sudah siap dengan bawaan mereka yang kebanyakan berupa koper atau tas. Ah, ingatkan bahwa Midorima membawa sebuah tempayan. Semua menjawab dengan nada khas mereka masing-masing. Akashi senang semua menyempatkan diri datang ke reuni ini bahkan Wakamatsu, Takao, Hyuuga, juga Riko meskipun mereka hanya bermain bersama sebentar. (disini Akashi belum menyadari bencana apa yang akan ia ciptakan). Kagami juga jauh-jauh pulang dari Amerika demi reuni ini

"Sepertinya semua sudah datang, Akashi-_kun_." ujar Momoi. Namun Akashi masih memperhatikan sekeliling.

"Bagaimana dengan Kuroko?"

"Aku disini, Akashi-_kun_."

"WAAAAHHH!"

Seluruh anggota Vorpal Swords, kecuali Midorima dan Murasakibara, berteriak kaget karena mendadak Kuroko berada di samping Akashi. Padahal Akashi yang berada di sebelahnya hanya menatap Kuroko.

"Ah, kau sudah datang. Berarti kita tinggal bagikan tiketnya ya." Ujar Akashi. Momoi dan Riko yang memegang tiket segera membagikan tiketnya. Disitu Akashi merasa ada keributan namun Akashi menghiraukannya. Ia pun melihat nomor tiketnya.

"Ah, aku kursi A-04." Ujar Akashi. Keributan berhenti sesaat sebelum keributan kembali terjadi.

Tak lama sudah waktunya mereka masuk kereta. Akashi segera mencari kursinya dan setelah menemukannya, ia segera menaruh tasnya ke rak atas.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Akashi melirik. Rupanya Aomine berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ah, iya. Kau mau menaruh tas juga?" tanya Akashi. Aomine hanya menggumam malas namun saat Akashi berniat memberi jalan, Aomine sudah bicara.

"Kau masuk ke kursi sana supaya aku mudah menaruh tasku." Akashi mengerjap.

"Tapi kursiku A…"

"Sudah kau dekat jendela saja."

Akashi mengerjap dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Daiki."

Aomine hanya menggumam malas dan menaruh tasnya. Akashi duduk di dekat jendela dan menatap jendela.

Dari jendela ia melihat Aomine ribut-ribut dengan Kagami, Murasakibara, dan Midorima.

~~oo00oo~~

Perjalanan di kereta terasa menyenangkan dan ribut

Iya ribut

Suara Kagami dan Aomine yang duduk bersebrangan menghiasi suasana kereta, suara kunyahan snack muncul dari bangku Murasakibara, Midorima yang mencoba mengontrol suasana meski akhirnya ia digoda Takao dan akhirnya malah lebih kacau, Kise yang mencoba mengobrol dan berujung diolok Aomine, Riko dan Momoi yang tengah menggosip, suara Wakamatsu yang berteriak agar semua jangan berisik, Hyuuga yang juga berkata jangan berisik, serta komentar pedas Kuroko membuat Kagami semakin sewot.

Jadi susunan duduknya adalah Akashi dan Aomine berada dua bangku dari pintu belakang. Di belakang mereka ada Murasakibara dan Kise. Di seberang Akashi dan Aomine ada Kagami dan Kuroko. Di depan ada Riko dan Momoi sementara di seberang Murasakibara dan Midorima ada Wakamatsu dan Hyuuga. Lalu di seberang Riko dan Momoi ada Midorima dan Takao. Akashi mengalihkan tatapannya dari jendela menuju keributan para mantan anggota timnya. Dengan seberapa ributnya mereka, Akashi bersyukur saat ini kereta sedang sepi. Sebetulnya ia penasaran akan apa yang mereka ributkan jadi Akashi memutuskan untuk fokus mendengarkan.

"Makanya kau itu tadi curang, Ahomine!"

"Hah! Itu kata-kata orang yang tidak bisa mengalahkanku, tahu!"

"Hentikan, Aomine. Ini hanyalah sebuah keberuntungan sementara. Menurut oha-asa hari ini virgo hanya di peringkat 8."

"Midorima-_kun_, hanya kau yang peduli akan hal itu."

"Diamlah kau Kuroko!"

"Aahh…kalian semua berisik. Awas saja kalau ini semua jadi kacau kuhancurkan kalian."

"HAAH?! Bukannya daritadi kalian yang membuat ini jadi ribut?!"

"OI! Aku gak tau apa yang kalian bicarakan, tapi jangan ribut!"

"Wakamatsu, kau berisik."

"APA KATAMU SIALAN?!"

"Sudahlah semuanya kan kemari untuk bersenang-senang, _ssu_!"

"DIAMLAH, KISE!"

"_Hidoii ssuuuu_!"

"Nyahaha! Shin-_chan_, kau kesal karena hari ini kau hanya peringkat tiga ya?"

"DIAMLAH, TAKAO!"

"KORRAAA! KALIAN BERISIK!"

"HYUUGA, KAU JUGA BERISIK!"

Akashi menahan tawanya. Keributan ini memang khas temannya. Ia pun mengambil botol minuman yang ia taruh di sampingnya dan hendak menenggaknya.

"POKOKNYA AKU PASTI AKAN MENDAPATKAN AKASHI DI AKHIR!"

Teriakan Kagami dibalas teriakan protes yang lain.

Akashi? Dia hampir tersedak minumannya dengan sangat tidak elit.

~~oo00oo~~

"UWAAAHH KITA SUDAH SAMPAAAII~~"

"Berisik, Kise!"

"KENAPA SIH HARI INI AOMINECCHI JAHAT SEKALI PADAKU?!"

Sementara Kise dan Aomine ribut seperti biasa, yang lain meregangkan badannya dan beberapa ada yang pergi ke toilet. Akashi menanyakan rute mereka selanjutnya pada Momoi.

"Semuanya~karena tempatnya tidak jauh kita akan berjalan kaki ke penginapannya ya~" ujar Momoi yang disahuti oleh para vorpal swords yang lain. Lagipula sembari jalan mereka bisa meregangkan tubuh sedikit. Setelah selesai meregangkan badan dan ke toilet, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Akashicchiii~"

Suara riang Kise membuat Akashi menolehkan kepalanya. Kise tersenyum cerah seperti biasa, dan Akashi menyambut dengan senyuman tipis.

"Ne, ne, terima kasih ya! Akashicchi mau mengajak kita semua reuni!" ujar Kise. Akashi hanya tertawa kecil.

"Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Kalian semua sangat sibuk kan? Tapi kalian meluangkan waktu untuk datang." ujar Akashi.

"Ung! Mungkin juga setelah ini aku lebih sibuk lagi _ssu_…sebentar lagi aku akan menjalani pelatihan pilot."

"Ah, benarkah? Semoga sukses, Ryota." Kata Akashi sambil tersenyum. Iris emas Kise melebar dan wajahnya nampak memerah, namun ia tetap memberikan senyumannya.

"Akashicchi memang manis _ssu_!" seru Kise riang. Akashi mengerjap.

"Mana mungkin aku manis, Ryota. Aku laki-laki."

"Tapi Akashicchi memang manis ssu! Karena itu aku su-_ITTE_!" kalimat Kise terpotong karena sesuatu terlempar ke kepalanya. Rupanya sebuah botol minum.

"Ah, maaf. Tadinya mau kubuang tapi ternyata malah kena kepalamu." Ujar Aomine santai. Kise langsung protes dan pertengkaran kembali terjadi. Akashi terdiam dan hanya menatap pertengkaran Aomine dan Kise yang kemudian dirusuhi oleh Kagami dan disemarakkan oleh komentar malas Murasakibara serta komentar pedas Kuroko. Akashi sebenarnya penasaran dengan kelanjutan kalimat Kise barusan.

"Ah, kita sudah sampai!"

Suara Riko yang berada di depan mengalihkan perhatian semuanya. Kebanyakan dari mereka berdecak kagum melihat penginapan yang nampak luas itu. Suasana tradisional Jepang yang kental memberikan kesan elegan tersendiri. Suara pancuran air bambu menambah suasana syahdu. Aomine dan Kagami yang biasanya ribut kini juga nampak menikmati suasana, ah bukan, mereka mengagumi dengan mulut sedikit menganga.

Akashi rasa liburan ini akan sangat menyenangkan

…yah tapi ia terlalu cepat berbicara.

Sekarang saatnya pembagian kamar. Semua bersiap memegang secarik kertas yang ditaruh dalam sebuah gelas. Para mantang anggota Kiseki no Sedai nampak amat sangat fokus, dan entah kenapa Takao juga ikut bersemangat. Sementara Wakamatsu dan Hyuuga bersiap memegang kertas mereka sambil kebingungan.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga. Satu…dua…"

"TIGA!"

Aba-aba Momoi terputus begitu saja dan semua menarik kertas mereka. Mereka melihat nomor dan mencocokkan yang sama.

"Ah, kita sekamar, Atsushi."

Meski tampang malas masih menghiasi wajahnya, namun dapat dilihat mata Murasakibara berbinar-binar

"AAAARRGGHH KENAPA MALAH SI TITAN YANG DAPET!"

"BACOT LU BAKAGAMI! KALO LU GAK NGALANGIN BISA AJA GUA YANG DAPET!

"Kau berisik, Ahomine-_kun_. Kalau saja tanganmu tidak menghalangi aku juga bisa mendapatkannya."

"AAAHH! Padahal aku bisa dapat dengan Akashicchi! Midorimacchi menyengggol tanganku!"

"Diamlah, Kise. Kalau kau tidak beruntung hasilnya akan sama saja."

"Nyiahahahaha! Ayo ribut dong! Aku gak suka kalian rukun!"

"Diamlah, Bakao!"

"Shin-_chan_ jahaaat…"

Jadi pembagian kamarnya adalah

Riko dan Momoi (ya iyalah)

Kuroko dan Midorima

Kise dan Hyuuga

Wakamatsu dan Takao

Aomine dan Kagami

Akashi dan Murasakibara

"Nah kita bereskan barang-barang lalu kita akan makan siang."

Mereka pun pergi menuju kamar masing-masing. Murasakibara mengikuti Akashi dengan aura fuwa-fuwa di belakangnya. Mereka menaruh barang masing-masing di dekat tembok. Kamar yang mereka tempati cukup luas dan mengarah langsung ke kolam ikan. Suara pancuran bambu terdengar sangat jelas. Akashi sangat menyukai suasana ini.

"Aka-chin, ayo makan."

"Kita berberes dulu, A-"

Akashi berbalik dan Murasakibara menyodorkan pocky padanya. Akashi tersenyum dan mengambil sebatang.

"Terima kasih, Atsushi."

"Aka-chin ambil saja yang banyak. Aka-chin lapar, kan?"

"Tidak baik makan cemilan sebelum waktunya makan siang, Atsushi." Ujar Akashi. Murasakibara menggumam meski mulutnya nampak membentuk kerucut kecil. Akashi terkekeh melihat gestur ngambek Murasakibara.

"Nah kalau Atsushi bereskan barangmu, kita akan segera ke ruang makan."

"Bersama Aka-chin?"

"Ya tentu saja."

Mata Murasakibara kembali berbinar dan ia segera membereskan barangnya…yang 50% adalah cemilan.

~~oo00oo~~

"Kau benar-benar akan memakan semua itu?!"

"Ya iyalah! Kau berisik banget!"

"Kagami-_kun_ selalu berperut besar ya."

"Kau sendiri makan terlalu sedikit! Makanya kau tidak tumbuh!"

Suara ribut kali ini berasal dari Kise, Kagami, Kuroko, dan Aomine. Perihalnya? Porsi makan Kagami. Sementara itu, Akashi yang duduk dihimpit oleh Midorima dan Murasakibara makan dengan tenang. Takao yang melihat hal itu tertawa-tawa dan disambut geplakan oleh Hyuuga karena ia mengeluarkan komentar seperti 'Manusia dan titan'

Setelah selesai makan siang, mereka sedikit bercengkrama. Untunglah tidak ada keributan. Kagami menceritakan pengalamannya di Amerika, Aomine yang bilang akan segera ikut ujian polisi, mengenai sekolah Midorima, Kuroko yang menjadi guru TK, dan lain sebagainya. Akashi juga sesekali menimpali. Ia tentu saja mewarisi perusahaan ayahnya meski ia sesekali mengikuti kompetisi shogi daerah.

"Hei, apa kalian tidak bosan hanya mengobrol begini?"

Pertanyaan Kagami mengundang tatapan heran dari yang lain.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau lakukan, Kagami?" tanya Hyuuga.

"Mmmhh…aku tidak tahu, tapi rasanya agak aneh hanya berbicara begini."

Yang lain juga ikut menggumam. Ya rasanya mereka ingin melakukan kegiatan lain selain mengobrol. Tapi apa?

"Hei hei! Rasanya aku melihat lapangan basket saat berjalan kemari, bagaimana kalau kita kesana?" tanya Wakamatsu

"Ide bagus!"

Yang lain pun langsung bersiap ke kamar masing-masing. Dan rupanya semua membawa sepatu basket mereka. Entah ini kebetulan macam apa.

Setelah sampai mereka pun membagi tim.

"Bagaimana kalau dengan suit?"

"Eh, tidak apa nih?"

"Mau pakai cara apapun tetap aja ribut sih. Tapi ini cara paling efisien dan adil."

"Hyuuga, apa ucapanmu memang selalu begitu?"

"MEMANGNYA SALAH?!"

"Baiklah kita mulai. Suuuit!"

Author males jelasin keributan lagi, jadi inilah timnya.

Tim 1: Kise, Kuroko, Hyuuga, Takao, dan Murasakibara

Tim 2: Aomine, Kagami, Akashi, Wakamatsu, dan Midorima.

_Tip off_ pun dimulai. Bola dilemparkan oleh Riko-entah bola darimana, sepertinya Aomine yang membawanya-. Bola direbut oleh tim satu. Takao mengambil bola kemudian mengopernya pada Kuroko. Kuroko pun melancarkan ignite passnya namun berhasil ditahan oleh Kagami yang kemudian berlari menuju ring. Namun di depan Kagami sudah ada Hyuuga yang berjaga. Kagami melihat sekeliling dan matanya jatuh pada Aomine. Baru ia melempar bola pada Aomine, Murasakibara sudah ada di depan Aomine dan mengambil bolanya. Ia langsung melempar ke sisi lain lapangan dan bola ditangkap oleh Kise yang tak memiliki penjagaan. Skor pertama pun masuk untuk tim 1. Tim 1 bersorak sementara tim 2 mengerang sedikit.

"Kagami. Nanti bersiaplah di bawah ring." ujar Akashi. Kagami kaget namun hanya mengiyakan.

Permainan pun dilanjutkan. Kali ini Takao yang membawa bola. Ia segera mengoper ke Hyuuga begitu ia melihat Aomine menghadangnya Hyuuga memposisikan diri untuk three point shoot, namun digagalkan oleh Akashi. Akashi pun membawa bola sendirian menuju ring dan dihadang oleh Murasakibara.

Tak disangka, Akashi tidak menggunakan ankle breaknya namun langsung melempar pada Kagami yang sudah berada di bawah ring. Dunk pun dilakukan dengan sukses dan sekarang kedua tim seimbang.

"Wah, tadi itu hebat!" ujar Kagami. Seringaiannya nampak sangat bersemangat. Akashi tersenyum tipis.

"Kau juga bekerja bagus, Kagami. Aku hanya memberimu perintah sederhana tapi kau menyempurnakannya." ujarnya.

"Ah, pujian itu terlalu tinggi!" sanggah Kagami.

"Tapi tetap hebat. Tidak salah Tetsuya memilihmu sebagai cahayanya, Kaagami." Tambah Akashi

"Kau memanggil yang lain dengan nama kecil, tidak perlu memanggil dengan nama keluargaku." Kata Kagami. Akashi kembali tersenyum.

"Baiklah bila itu maumu, Taiga." Senyuman tipis di bibir Akashi mengundang seringaian cerah Kagami. Namun mendadak sebuah bola terlempar ke wajah pria macan itu.

"ADUH! SIAPA SIH?!"

"Maaf, Kagami-_kun_. Kukira itu ring, rupanya wajahmu." Kata Kuroko meminta maaf meski ia nampak tak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Kuroko _teme_! Kau sengaja kan!"

Dan keributan kembali terjadi

~~oo00oo~~

Semua kembali saat sudah sore. Hasilnya kedua tim seri. Meski nampak tak terima, mereka terpaksa harus kembali ke penginapan karena toh mereka juga sudah lelah.

Dan berhubung mereka kelelahan, tentu saja

"UWAAAHH! Mandi di _onsen_ setelah kecapekan memang yang terbaik!"

Mereka semua kini berada di pemandian terbuka. Kebanyakan dari mereka bersandar ke pinggiran kolam air panas dan bercengkrama melepas lelah. Kini Kise dan Kagami tengah berbicara mengenai pertandingan tadi, Aomine yang duduk santai di pinggiran bersama Midorima, Takao mengoceh pada Kuroko, Hyuuga dan Wakamatsu yang mengobrol santai, Murasakibara yang terus menempel Akashi, dan banyak lagi.

"Aahh, tapi memang capek sekali!" Kise meregangkan tangannya ke atas sehingga air sedikit menciprat ke sekitarnya dan mengenai wajah Aomine yang berada di dekatnya.

"Oi, Kise! Jangan rusuh bisa gak sih?!" Aomine sewot.

"Hah?! Aominecchi sensi ah! Ini kan _onsen_ wajar kalau basah kan?"

"Kalian semua berisik! Aku tidak bisa menikmati _onsen_ dengan tenang!" gerutu Midorima.

"Huh, Midorimacchi juga bawel."

"Nyahahah! Semuanya ribut la-EEEHH KUROKO JANGAN MATI!"

Semuanya langsung panik dan menyeret Kuroko yang wajahnya sudah memerah ke luar kolam. Untungnya setelah keluar, wajahnya kembali normal.

"Bicara soal itu, bagaimana kalau kita main tahan-tahanan di air panas?"

"Hah! Kau pasti kalah dariku, Ahomine!"

"Kita lihat saja, Bakagami!"

"Kalian semua berisik. Kalian pasti akan kuhancurkan."

"Oooh! Tahan-tahanan di panas, ya. Aku ikut!"

"Eh? Hyuuga-_senpai_ yakin?"

"APA-APAAN MAKSUDMU ITU, BAKAGAMI!?"

Akashi pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari pemandian sementara anggota timnya masih melakukan game kekanak-kanakan itu. Akashi mengusapkan handuk ke wajahnya dan duduk di salah satu kursi panjang. Dirasakannya sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Midorima menyodorkan sebotol susu cokelat padanya.

"Ah, terima kasih, Shintarou. Padahal kau tidak perlu repot-repot." Ujarnya

"Tidak apa. Susu cokelat adalah_ lucky item_ sagitarius hari ini, nodayo."

"Terserah deh."

Akashi menenggak cairan cokelat itu dan merasakan rasa manisnya di lidah. Akashi bukan tipe yang menyukai sesuatu yang terlalu manis, tetapi rasanya amat segar. Lama mereka duduk diam berdua.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak duduk berdua begini ya."

Midorima menoleh, mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Dulu semasa di Teikou, kita selalu berdua membicarakan strategi dan latihan hingga malam. Tapi ternyata duduk dan bicara biasa denganmu juga menyenangkan." Ujar Akashi menimbulkan semburat merah di wajah Midorima.

"Naa, Akashi."

"Ya?"

"Itu…su…"

"Hm?"

"A-aku…su…ka…"

"Maaf, kau apa?"

"Su-"

"UWAAAHH! AKU MENYERAH _SSU_!"

"HAH! AKHIRNYA KAU KALAH JUGA, KISE!"

"BERARTI TINGGAL KITA BERTIGA DISINI!"

"Kalian berdua akan kuhancurkan."

Akashi dan Midorima _sweatdrop_ mendengar suara ribut mantan rekan tim mereka.

"Ah, tadi kau ingin bilang apa?" Akashi menoleh pada Midorima.

"Nanti saja."

~~oo00oo~~

"Siapa yang memesan sake?"

Kini setelah makan malam, terdapat beberapa botol sake di meja. Hyuuga mengusap bagian bawah hidungnya dengan telunjuk.

"Yah kita kan sekarang pria dewasa! Berkumpul begini tanpa sake rasanya hampa kan?" ujarnya.

"Eh, Hyuuga. Aida bilang kau tidak tahan sake, kan?"

"Diamlah, Wakamatsu."

Mereka pun mulai meminum sake dan kembali berbincang ringan. Akashi juga ikut meneguk beberapa, namun menyadari Murasakibara hanya menempel padanya.

"Kau tidak mau, Atsushi?" tanya Akashi. Murasakibara menggeleng.

"Rasanya pahit…aku tidak suka."

"Ah, begitu ya. Kalau begitu mau makan sesuatu yang manis? Sepertinya ada cola atau jus…"

"Tidak usah." Murasakibara hanya memeluk Akashi.

"Oy, Murasakibara! Kau terlalu menempel padanya!" protes Aomine yang hanya dihadiahi tatapan malas.

"Sudahlah, Daiki. Atsushi, kau betul tidak mau sesuatu?"

Murasakibara menggeleng, "Tidak. Aka-chin sudah manis. Wanginya seperti strawberry."

"Apa-apaan itu _ssu_." Kise tertawa.

"Tapi Aka-chin memang manis. Makanya aku suka~"

Hening

"OY! APA-APAAN ITU!"

"Daiki, hentikan." Perintah Akashi. "Atsushi, kau menyukai wangi tubuhku?"

"Bukan. Aku suka Aka-chin~"

"Murasakicchi curang!" Kise menggebrak meja. "Aku kan juga ingin menyatakan perasaanku!"

"Eh?" Akashi mengerjap.

"Kalian semua merusak rencanaku saja, nodayo." Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya. "Harusnya aku menyatakan perasaanku sejak tadi."

"Heh?!" Akashi semakin kebingungan.

"Haah?! Kalian merebut rencanaku juga, tahu!" Aomine menimpali.

"Apanya yang merebut rencanamu! Aku sudah merencanakan ini sejak diajak reuni!" Sanggah Kagami.

"Eng…"

"Heh?! Kalian mau menyatakan perasaan pada Akashi saat liburan? TIPIKAL DRAMA BANGET! KYAHAHAHA!"

"DIAMLAH, BAKAO!"

"Tunggu tunggu tunggu." Suara Akashi menghentikan kekacauan. "Apa-apaan maksudnya ini. Kalian mengerjaiku?" tanya Akashi.

"Siapa yang mengerjai Aka-chin? Aku serius loh." Ujar Murasakibara.

"Aku juga serius!" Kagami bangkit dari duduknya, namun langsung gagap saat ditatap semua orang. "M-maksudku…aku hanya bermain sebentar dengan Akashi…tapi dia hebat! Suer!"

"Aku juga nodayo. Menjadi wakilmu, aku sudah mengenal dirimu." Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya.

Aomine mendecih. "Aah memang salah kalau aku menyukaimu?" Ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Akashicchi…selalu jadi sosok kapten yang hebat ssu! Karena itu…aku menyukaimu! Sangat!"

Akashi bungkam. Hatinya kalut. Jujur saja ia menyayangi teman setimnya, namun hatinya hanya milik satu orang. Dan orang itu sama sekali tak bicara.

"Aku…minta maaf."

Yang lain langsung terdiam seketika.

"Tak apa. Kau pasti kebingungan." Ujar Midorima.

"Bukan." Akashi menelan ludah. "Kalau soal suka…aku…"

Akashi menghela napas dan mengusap wajahnya.

"Aku…ingin cari udara segar."

Seiring Akashi meninggalkan ruangan, satu orang mengikutinya tanpa disadari.

~~oo00oo~~

Akashi berjalan-jalan di sekitar penginapan sampai ia berada di sebuah jembatan kecil yang menghubungkan onsen dengan penginapan. Ia berdiri di sana memandang kolam kecil penuh ikan koi dengan tatapan sendu. Bayangan bulan terpantul di air, membuatnya kembali menghela napas.

"Akashi-_kun_."

Sontak Akashi menoleh. Kuroko kini menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Akashi tertawa canggung dan membiarkan Kuroko duduk di sebelahnya.

"Soal yang tadi…apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Entahlah." Akashi tersenyum getir. "Mereka orang-orang baik. Mereka adalah rekan terbaik yang bisa kuminta. Tapi…" Akashi menghela napas. "Hatiku hanya tertuju pada satu orang."

"Siapa itu, Akashi-_kun_?"

Akashi hanya tersenyum

"Akashi-_kun_." Kuroko menoleh menatap Akashi. "Aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Tentu. Tanyakan saja, Tetsuya."

"Apa kau mabuk?"

"Eh?"

Disitu Akashi baru sadar wajahnya memanas dan tubuhnya limbung. Untung Kuroko menahan tubuhnya dan satu tangan Akashi memegang pegangan jembatan kayu. Ia memang seperti ini. Reaksinya terhadap alkohol memang lambat

"Maaf, Kuroko. Aku akan kembali ke kamar…"

Namun Kuroko tak menggubris. Kuroko menarik tangannya perlahan melewati ruang makan yang masih ramai. Ia tak bicara sama sekali, namun Akashi tetap mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan hingga tiba di kamar Kuroko dan Midorima. Akashi yang masih memiliki kesadaran pun terheran.

"Tetsuya, ini bukan kamarku."

"Memang bukan." Kuroko membuka pintu kamarnya. "Masuk saja, Akashi-_kun_."

"Nanti Shintarou ma-"

Tubuh Akashi kembali limbung dan hampir saja menyentuh lantai bila Kuroko tak menahannya. Akashi tak ingat kapan Kuroko menjadi sekuat ini. Seingatnya fisik Kuroko adalah yang paling lemah. Ia merasa tubuhnya ditidurkan ke futon dan ia mendengar langkah kaki Kuroko mendekati pintu dan menguncinya. Nafas Akashi mulai terasa berat dan hawa sekitarnya panas.

"Akashi-_kun_. Bajumu basah karena keringat. Kuganti dulu ya."

Akashi entah kenapa membiarkan Kuroko membuka yukatanya. Tangannya malah membantu Kuroko melucuti lapisan kain di tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar wajah mereka berdekatan. Iris magenta dan biru bertemu pandang. Kuroko pun tanpa sadar mendekatkan wajah mereka dan langsung saja melumat bibir sang pemuda Akashi. Akashi menahan napas dan mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan ciuman tiba-tiba itu. Tubuhnya bereaksi atas ciuman itu. Tangannya terangkat dan merengkuh tubuh Kuroko. Perlahan ia merasakan Kuroko menidurkan tubuhnya. Setelah ciuman mereka terlepas, Akashi membuka mata. Tatapannya agak kabur namun ia melihat wajah Kuroko dengan sangat jelas.

"Akashi-_kun_…kau tahu tidak?" suara datar Kuroko berbisik, menimbulkan sensasi seperti disengat listrik di tubuh Akashi

"Aku sangat sangat sangat menyukai Akashi-_kun_." suara Kuroko kian merendah. "Ketika kau mengajakku bergabung ke garis pertama, ketika kau tersenyum padaku, semua itu membuatku gila." Tangan Kuroko menelusuri wajah Akashi dan perlahan turun ke leher jenjangnya. "Membuat hatiku berteriak ingin memilikimu."

Akashi merasa ia ingin menangis. Ketika ia pikir perasaannya tidak dibalas. Ketika ia berpikir ia tak memiliki rasa apapun padanya.

"Miliki aku." Ujar Akashi. "Jadikan aku milikmu, Tetsuya."

Kuroko menggumam sebelum mencium leher jenjang Akashi, membuat Akashi menarik napas. Setiap lumatan, gigitan, dan ciuman, ia pastikan ia mengingatnya. Ia tak ingin melupakan malam ini. Tak sedetik pun.

Ciuman perlahan turun ke dada, menimbulkan tanda kemerahan di tubuh Akashi. Entah sejak kapan seluruh yukata Akashi sudah ditanggalkan, menampakkan pemandangan akan tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Kuroko menjilat bibirnya. Ia juga melepaskan yukatanya. Tak terburu-buru, namun tak lambat. Ia menumpu tubuhnya dengan tangan kanan, menatap Akashi dengan tatapan intens. Tangan kirinya menelusuri lubang Akashi, membuat pemuda merah itu meraih napas sebisanya. Tangannya meremas futon yang menjadi alas tubuhnya. Siapa sangka hanya dengan gerakan jari saja bisa membuat Akashi menggila seperti ini. Gerakannya benar-benar tak beraturan, namun begitu mengontrol dan menuntut. Gerakan jari Kuroko cepat, membuat desahan keluar perlahan dari bibir Akashi.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Kuroko mengeluarkan jemarinya dari lubang anus Akashi. Akashi menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Bersabarlah sedikit, Akashi-_kun_." Kuroko mengelus wajah Akashi dan menahan pinggangnya.

"Tetaplah di posisi ini. Aku ingin melihat wajah Sei-_kun_." Panggilannya berubah. Seiring tatapan Kuroko yang semakin penuh arti. Akashi menelan ludah, mempersiapkan diri dan hatinya.

"Lakukan, Tetsuya." Perintah Akashi yang lirih malah terdengar seperti memohon. "Jadikan aku milikmu seutuhnya."

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Diposisikannya penisnya yang sudah menegang ke depan lubang Akashi dan dimasukannya perlahan. Akashi mengerang akan adanya benda asing yang masuk. Meskipun sudah dipersiapkan sebelumnya, rupanya rasanya masih tetap sakit. Ditambah lagi Kuroko memasukannya perlahan, memastikan seluruh tubuh Akashi mengingat kali pertamanya diambil. Setelah penisnya masuk dengan sempurna, Kuroko mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Akashi mulai mendesah kasar dan tak beraturan. Perlahan rasa sakit berubah menjadi kenikmatan.

Kuroko mengerutkan alisnya. Ia dapat merasakan lubang anus Akashi menyempit di sekitar penisnya, membuat sensasi panas muncul. Namun Kuroko tak berhenti. Ia terus memaju mundurkan tubuhnya, membuat desahan Akashi kian meliar. Nafas mereka yang memburu perlahan menjadi seirama.

"Hhah… T-Tetsuya…"

Kuroko menyadari cara Akashi memanggilnya. Ia yakin Akashi sudah ingin keluar. Sebenarnya ia ingin menahannya lebih lama lagi, tapi ia ingin ini menjadi kenangan terbaik Akashi. Karena itu Kuroko mengusap wajah Akashi. Wajah yang baginya amat cantik. Paling cantik di dunia ini.

"Keluarlah, Sei-_kun_."

Gerakan Kuroko semakin cepat. Dengan itu pula desahan Akashi semakin liar dan cairan putih keluar dari penisnya. Akashi mencoba mengatur napasnya, namun Kuroko masih belum berhenti.

"Tahan sampai aku keluar ya, Sei-_kun_."

Akashi mendesah semakin kuat, namun ia hanya mengangguk. Ia membiarkan Kuroko mengontrol tubuhnya. Kuroko semakin merasakan sensasi panas seiring lubang Akashi menelan penisnya penuh. Kuroko menegrang seiring ia merasa cairan putih keluar di dalam tubuh Akashi. Mereka berdua kini mengatur napas. Iris magenta Akashi perlahan tertutup dan ia menuju alam mimpi. Kuroko mengeluarkan penisnya perlahan dan tersenyum melihat wajah tidur Akashi.

"Mimpi indah, Sei-_kun_."

**~~~END~~~**

**~~~OMAKE~~~**

"Kuroko sialan! Terus aku tidur di mana?!"

"Cih. Kuro-chin licik. Padahal aku menyatakannya duluan."

Midorima dan Murasakibara kini duduk di kamar (yang seharusnya merupakan kamar Akashi dan Murasakibara) sambil menggerutu

Sayangnya, liburan ini masih panjang

~~oo00oo~~

Kuroko duduk bersila dan tetap memasang wajah datarnya sedangkan Akashi duduk di sebelahnya, sedikit menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Di hadapan mereka para anggota vorpal swords sedang menatap mereka seolah sudah siap menghakimi dua sejoli di hadapannya

"Ehem. Jadi..." Hyuuga membuka pembicaraan. "Apa yang kalian lakukan semalam?"

"Itu...kami hanya-"

"Kami melakukan seks, kapten."

"GAK USAH FRONTAL GITU NGAPA, KUROKO! EBUSET DAH!" Kagami ngegas.

"HUWEEEEHH CURANG SSU! PADAHAL KEMARIN KUROKOCCHI GAK IKUT NEMBAK AKASHICCHI TAPI KOK MALAH DAPET?!" protes Kise sambil nangis buaya.

"Aka-chin... Aka-chin baik-baik saja kan?" Murasakibara langsung mendekati Akashi dan menempelinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Atsushi." Balas Akashi. Namun Kuroko menatap Murasakibara dengan tatapan datar namun membunuh (?)

"Jangan dekat-dekat pada Sei-_kun_." Ujarnya datar. Murasakibara hanya menatap Kuroko bosan.

"Terserah kalian saja. Ini pilihan Akashi. Kita tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tapi lain kali kecilkan suara kalian." Ujar Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Bilang aja Shin-_chan_ iri~" goda Takao.

"DIAMLAH BAKAO!"

"Tapi omongan Midorima ada benarnya. Kalian terlalu berisik!" protes Wakamatsu.

"Aku sudah gak bisa ngomong lagi. Intinya kalau main pakai pengaman." Hyuuga menghela napas.

"Ngapain pake pengaman? Akashi kan bukan cewek yang bakalan jebol." Aomine mengucap santai sambil ngupil dan dihadiahi lemparan piring dari Kagami.

"Tapi tapi kalian serasi juga loh. Aku dan Momoi sampai membicarakan kalian semalaman kemarin~" ujar Riko.

"Benar kaannn~~ meski aku agak patah hati, tapi mereka sangat cocok~~" imbuh Momoi

Dan mereka berada di dunia mereka sendiri.

Akashi menghela napas. Dari ekor matanya, ia melirik Kuroko. Kuroko balas menatapnya dan hanya tersenyum.

"Sei-_kun_ tidak perlu khawatir sekarang, kan?" tanya Kuroko. "Karena Sei-_kun_ sudah jadi milikku."

Akashi mendengus dan mengulas senyuman tipis. "Sejak kapan kau pandai bicara begitu."

Akashi dan Kuroko saling bertukar senyuman...sementara para anggota Vorpal Swords saling berteriak dan ribut sebagai background

**~~~BENERAN END~~~**

PAAN SIH INI WHUAHAHAHAHAHA *plak*

Halo readers! Kembali lagi sama Lala~~ duh udah lama ya gak ke fandom KNB… ada yang kangen gak? (readers: GAK)

Berawal dari nobar sama **val pururin** dan tau-tau nge-random di WA bilang 'gua pen bikin ukeshi deh' dan jadilah fic ini WHUAHAHAH yang di FESI gimana La? *plak*

Dan uhuk maaf rate Mnya fail. Saya…pengalaman bikin rate M setelah saya legal itu perkosaan sih, jadi… *ngumpet* /digebuk.

Okeh segitu aja daripada banyak bacot.

RnR?

**EDITED: **SAYA UPDATE OMAKENYA LOH GEENNGGS ATAS RIKUESANNYA **val pururin**. EHEHEHE GIMANA? PUAS? KURANG KOCAK? KRISPI (garing)? *ditabok*


End file.
